Apprentice
by Awsome13
Summary: Harry was orphaned after his Aunt and Uncle died in a car crash. Harry was brought to Yellow Barrow, a place where nine orphanages meet. While there he meets a the leader of the biggest orphanage called Echo House by the kids. Watch as Echo teaches Harry how to embrace his genius and how they discover where Echo comes from. Even Dumbledore himself has no idea. Rating Undecided
1. Chapter 1

Apprentice

A five, nearly six year old Harry Potter closed the cover of another book he had been reading. Most would say that it was too complex and difficult for a normal child. But by no means was Harry James Potter normal. It had all started many years ago…the year the Birth of Voldemort's Downfall came to be.

_Flashback_

7:00 PM, Godric's Hallow...

A dark cloaked man ambled through the festive Town of Godric's Hallow. Children and Parents alike kept their distance from this man as they went of trick or treating. A cold aura surrounded the man and a dangerous glint was evident in his eyes. Stopping at what seemed to be an empty

lot, he recalled his spy telling him the Location of the house.

The house materialized in front of him which caused him to grin manically. Stepping on the crisp grass, he disappeared to anyone outside of the Fidelius Charm. A casual flick of his wand ripped the door from its hinges. Grinning maliciously, he stepped into the house and brought his wand in a downward sweep, causing the James Potter to be thrown into a wall. Stepping over the unconscious, slumping body of James Potter, he made his way to the Nursery. Or at least what he perceived to be the general location of the Nursery. In his arrogance, he hadn't really bothered to find out where it was.

He blasted open the door of one room revealing it to be the library. Growling angrily, he strode down through the hall, blasting apart doors left and right in an effort to locate the brat and his mother. Of course, he eventually found them…after taking apart half the bloody house and an hour of grueling door blasting.

Now Dumbledore, the Order of the Phoenix, the Aurors and generally the slow responsive 'Light Side' had not yet appeared. You want to know why? Because they were still mobilizing a Crack Team and forming a plan on how to apprehend Voldemort. Yeah, that's what they did for the span of one hour. Effective aren't they?

Voldemort had found the Nursery and entered it to see Lily Potter. She grabbed her wand but he was faster. The child was in a single crib. Tightly gripping his wand, he sent Avada Kedavras at the toddler. To his surprise, the curse flew back at him. He tried to duck but was too late. He died. Or at least, his soul was removed from his physical body.

A piece of his soul entered Harry, which is the reason why he had accelerated knowledge and comprehension of things. Of course, instead of the Harry becoming a Horcrux, Harry had (literally) absorbed the soul and drained it of its usefulness before promptly crushing the soul with raw magic. This caused Harry to be rendered unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry looked at the pile of books on the library table. One of his gifts and curses was ability never to stop wanting to learn. As usual he would start from the top. The fact that a five year old rode on an hour bus ride to do nothing but read must be hard to swallow but Harry Potter was not like most five year olds. In fact, he had the reading level that surpassed most adults. This was most likely due to the fact that books were a safe haven for him. It took him away from the harsh reality of his real life, and the school and public librarian would never let his retarded cousin, Dudley, anywhere near him. Needless to say, Harry spent almost all his time there, and his Aunt and Uncle had absolutely no complaints. Harry would go to school early, sit threw what he already knew, finish his homework at the library, read books until five, than walk back to private drive, where he would spend one to two hours running from his cousin and his gang, eat, and go to bed early. On the weekends he would go on trips like this, or just read in one of his usual places.


End file.
